(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cooling device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Image forming apparatuses such as mainly a printer and a copying machine have been conventionally widely used. In most image forming apparatuses, a fan for cooling the inside of the image forming apparatus is provided to avoid an increase in temperature inside of the image forming apparatus and the fan cools the inside of the image forming apparatus during image formation.